


A Little Bit Longer

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: I haven’t written is years, so here’s a quick little post season 3 Jancy drabble to break the ice. More to come!





	A Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr; ashyblondwaves!

Under the covers of an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar town, they were quiet. Their moans were stifled to hushed exhales; movements slowed to cautious advances to keep the old metal bed frame from protesting too rhythmically.

Despite there being no one that might hear them, they’d grown familiar with having each other quietly. Indulging in every last thrust and every whimper that turned into harsh puffs of breath against sweaty necks.

It felt wrong meeting at a motel and the knowing look on the clerk’s face as she handed them the keys to room 106 made it feel worse. Scandalous, even. But they had to see each other. With Jonathan working two jobs and Nancy not having a car to make long visits, their time together was scarce.

They’d agreed to meet halfway at the seedy motel just to catch a glimpse of each other for a few hours. To spend the day out together exploring this unknown place with intentions to only return to the motel to get ready for a dinner they’d been planning for weeks. But it’d been too long. Too long since his hands brushed the soft skin of her neck. Too long since her fingers locked with his and soon, their clothes were in forgotten heaps on the dirty carpet and nothing else mattered. 

It was only when they finished that they’d abandoned the quiet. Sighs turned to strangled moans full of ceaseless “ _I love yous”_ peppered with sounds that could almost be sobs.

The lay in that unfamiliar bed in that unfamiliar town wrapped up in nothing but each other, blankets long forgotten. Clammy skin melded together as they drifted in and out of light sleep.

“You know this isn’t going to get you out of taking me out to dinner,” Nancy whispered later. 

“I never said it did,” Jonathan chuckled, pulling Nancy against him. “Can I just…”

He let out a shaky breath, “just let me hold you for a little bit longer.” 

“Yeah,” Nancy said, pressing a kiss to Jonathan’s collarbone. 

Truth be told, she didn’t want to leave his arms, not ever. How was she going to go back to Hawkins and leave him again? She snuggled in closer, letting his words wash over her and push away the heartbreak that was soon to come. 

“Just a little bit longer,” she finally choked out. 


End file.
